rassemblage d'amour
by lapetiotesouris
Summary: John et Teyla on la même idée que deux de leur amis...


Auteur : lapetiotesouris

Ship : sheyla

Rien n'est à moi et pourtant sa ne me dérangerai pas

Excuser les fautes d'orthographes mais je suis dyslexique.

Romance (^_^)

Résumé : deux couples veulent formés deux couples.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les wraith avait été vaincu du moins les vaisseaux ruche ce dirigeants vers Atlantis. Tout avait repris normalement.

**John:** Teyla excuser moi j'aimerai vous voir pour…disons quelque chose de personnel…

**Teyla** : personnelle ? eh bien si vous voulez …

**John** : nous n'avons qu'à aller dans la salle d'entraînement…

**Teyla** : bien sur allons-y !

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait « de quoi peut t-il bien vouloir te parler ? Un dîner… arrête idiotes nous mangeons déjà ensemble tous les soirs. »

Le trajet qui n'avait durer que quelques minutes paru une éternité et ce fit dans le silence.

**John** : bon alors voilà, vous avez du voir qu'il y a eu des changements de comportement…

Teyla ne comprenait pas de quoi il parler. Voyant qu'elle le regarder d'un air interrogateur il lui dit :

**John** : je parle de liz et Rodney.

**Teyla** : oh

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait étre soulager ou déçu.

**Teyla** : non, non, …désolée je n'ai remarqué aucun changements.. j'aurai dû…

**John** : ils sont beaucoup plus proches…

Il regardé ailleurs songeur

Elle avait l'impression que sa le déranger que liz et Rodney soit si proche sa lui fit mal au cœur.

**Teyla** : bien et que voulait vous que je vous dise.

Elle été devenu un peu agressive.

S'il le remarqua il n'en fit rien paraître.

**John** : je vous propose que nous les aidions un petit peu…

**Teyla** : quoi ?

Elle avait eu une heureuse pensée, il essayé de formé un couple…dont il ne faisait pas parti…

**John** : vous marché avec moi ?

**Teyla** : marché avec vous ? C'est une expression terrienne ?

**John** : oui sa veux dire que vous m'aiderez à les réunires.

**Teyla** : d'accord !

Elle avait un sourire faible d'apparence mais intérieurement il été éclatant.

**John **: bon, il faut trouver quelque chose maintenant.

Ils cherchèrent pendant quelque seconde lorsque Teyla dit :

**Teyla** : la jalousie !

John la regarda dans les yeux.

**John** : oui très bon plan…la jalousie… ok, on va faire ça !

**Teyla** : j'aurai une question…pourquoi faite vous ça ?

**John** : parce que l'on s'ennuie tellement et il arrête pas de se tourner autour sans rien faire et sa m'énerve. Bref on va leur raconter des histoires comme quoi on les a vus avec d'autres personnes rires aux éclats etc.…d'accord ?

**Teyla** : ce n'est pas un peu mesquin.

**John** : c'est pour la bonne cause.

Elle eu un sourire et John la regarda il adoré quand elle souriait.

**Teyla **: d'accord, je « marche avec vous »

**John** :on commence tout de suite a tout l'heure Teyla…

Ce qu'ils ignorés ces qu'au même moment dans le bureau d'Elisabeth :

**Elisabeth** : alors Rodney vous êtes d'accord.

**Rodney** : je suis d'accord, mais sachez que je 'est accepté que parce que je n'aie plus rien a faire dans mon labo…

**Elisabeth** : bon alors vous draguez Teyla et je m'occupe de John !

**Rodney** : c'est sur nous n'aurions pas fait l'inverse.

**Elisabeth** :on n'y va maintenant

**Teyla** : Rodney ! Alors vous n'êtes pas dans votre labo ?

**Rodney** : Teyla je suis ravi de vous voir. Non pas de labo aujourd'hui je n'est rien a faire sa vous direz de manger avec moi ce midi ?

Teyla fut surprise mais après tout elle avais une « mission » .

**Teyla** : d'accord allons-y.

**Elisabeth **: John alors vous ne vous entraîné pas avec Teyla…c'est pourtant l'heure.

**John**: non, elle avait quelque chose de prévu…eumm…et vous ?

**Elisabeth **: et bien j'ai fini tous les dossiers que j'avais à faire et….

**John :** je vous propose de venir manger avec moi pour ce changer les idées…et tout ça…

Elisabeth n'en revenait pas…

**Elisabeth** : oh, eum ! Oui...oui d'accord

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le mess ils aperçurent Teyla et Rodney assis tout les deux ils riaient au éclat en faisant tourner des têtes.

Sans comprendre pourquoi ils eurent tout les deux un pincement au cœur.

**John** : et si nous allions les rejoindre ?

Ils avaient proposer cela car il voulait savoir ce que Rodney, qui n'est pas quelqu'un de particulièrement drôle avait put dire pour arriver à la faire rire comme sa.

**Elisabeth** : non ! Pour une fois que je vous ai tout à moi je ne vais pas vous lâcher.

Elle ne croyait pas ce quelle venait de dire mais elle voulait montrer à Rodney qu'elle aussi allé réussir.

John n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre

**John** : très bien.

Teyla avait vu arriver John et Elisabeth ensemble cela ne lui avait pas plus mais elle savait pour qu'elle raison il faisait sa et elle écouter les blague de Rodney bien que ces dernières ne soient pas très drôles elle riait de bon cœur

**Teyla** : Rodney je ne vous ait pas demander (il dit cela en lançant des petit regard à John et elisabeth.) Mais une présence féminine à vos côté ne vous manque pas ?

Elle avait été droit au but mais ce jeu commencer à l'agacer

John ce placer de telles façons a pouvoir observer « le couple».

**Elisabeth** : alors John de quoi voulez-vous que nous parlions ?

**John** : vous avez quelqu'un en vus en ce moment

Elisabeth faillie s'étouffer en entendant cela mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne le regarder pas elle suivi sont regard et vit Rodney et teyla ce tenant la main.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique pour elle.

Rodney pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

**Teyla** : Rodney, je veux que vous sachiez que je serai tout jour la pour vous …comment dire…. Conseiller et elle posa sa main sur celle de Rodney

Il fallait qu'il joue les jeux.

**Rodney **: merci Teyla sa me fait plaisir ! Mais non je n'ai personne en vue en ce moment.

Non il n'aurai pas du dire sa lui dire que sa lui fait plaisir quelque chose cloche pensa Teyla

Elisabeth se força à regarder à nouveau John bien que ce dernier continuer à regarder derrière elle. Elle décida de prendre parti de la situation :

**Elisabeth** : ils vont bien ensemble tout les deux.

John se retourna précipitamment vers elle.

**John** : oui vous avez raison en plus rodney semble au ange. Elisabeth se retourna en effet il souriait et regarder Teyla avec tellement de tendresse…

John regardé la scène sa en devenait insupportable

Elisabeth et lui se levèrent d'un coup et ce dirigèrent vers la table de Rodney et Teyla

**Rodney **: Teyla j'aimerai vous remercier pour tous ce que vous faites pour moi mais soyons sérieux nous nous plaisons mutuellement je me trompe ? peut étre que vous en aimer un autre…

Il voulait qu'elle avoue…

**Teyla** : …non vous avez raison vous me plaisez…

Soudain il ce leva elle ne devait pas dire ça elle aimée John pourquoi elle avait sa alors ce n'était pas possible…

**Rodney** : pourquoi vous dites ça ?

**Teyla** ce leva à sont tour : c'est vous qui avez commencer mais vous auriez du me répondre autre chose…

**Elisabeth **: Rodney je demande des explication

**John** : Teyla j'aimerai des explications !

Ils avaient dit cela en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent

**Rodney** :Je pourrai vous demander la même chose docteur weir !

**Teyla** : je pourrai vous demander la même chose colonel Sheppard.

Ils avaient également dit cela en même temps tous se regardèrent.

Puis Teyla parti suivi d'elisabeth qui parti dans une autre direction.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent

**John** : je crois que vous me devez quelques explications Rodney.

**Rodney** : et je crois que vous également.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux à une table.

**John** : alors vous vous amusez bien ave Teyla ?

**Rodney** : Et vous avec Elisabeth ?

**John** : Mckay, seriez vous jaloux ?

**Rodney** : non, de qui ? Et vous vous l'êtes n'est-ce pas ?

John n'avait cessé dit pensé depuis qu'ils étaient assis pourquoi donc avait t'il réagie ainsi ?

**John** : je vais vous avouer quelque chose teyla et moi avions prévus de vous rendre jaloux a propos de Elisabeth.

**Rodney **: quoi ? moi jaloux pour Elisab…

Il se tut…

**John** : Mckay ?

**Rodney** : elisabeth et moi devions vous rendre jaloux, Teyla et vous !

**John** : vous voulez dire que nous avons…

Ils se regardèrent puis ce levèrent brusquement.

Rodney partis en direction de son laboratoire il fallait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ces idées.

Lorsqu'il entra il se retrouva nez à nez avec Elisabeth :

**Rodney** : elisabeth que faite vous ici ?

Elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Rodney tellement heureux avec une autre femme. Sa lui avait fait mal tellement mal.

**Elisabeth** : je crois que j'ai découvert des choses à votre sujet mais également en rapport avec moi je me suis senti mal en vous voyant rire avec Teyla et je me suis rendu comte que… je tenais beaucoup à vous… et que …eummm….

Rodney savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais il préféra faire car maintenant il savait qu'elle ne voulait plus l'entendre il ferma la porte et enclencha le verrou , ce dirigea vers elle là prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa.

Elle ne le repoussa pas au contraire leur après midi serait long…

John s'approcha des quartiers de la jeune femme. Que pourrait t-il bien lui dire ? finalement il prit son courage et ce dit que sa lui viendrait dèjà lorsqu'il se retrouvera face à elle il frappa à la porte…

**Teyla **: entrer.

Il ouvrit la porte, elle été allonger sur son lit, lorsqu'elle le vit elle s'assit

**Teyla** :que voulez-vous colonel

Il ne savait pas si c'était de la tristesse ou de la colère qu'il avait ressenti dans sa voix.

**John **: je crois que notre plan n'à pas très bien fonctionné…

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme

**Teyla** : en effet !

**John** : Rodney ma raconter une histoire … similaire… à ce que nous leur avions préparer…

**Teyla** : pardon ?

**John** : Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de discuter mais j'aimerai étre sûr de quelque chose…

Je tiens plus que tout a notre amitié et je ne veux la gâcher pour rien au monde c'est pour cette raison que si nous …disons… ne sommes pas d'accord sur certain point…

Elle le regarder en souriant. Elle en été sûr maintenant.

**Teyla** : si vous arrêtiez de parler colonel.

Elle sorti de son lit s'avança vers le colonel rapprocha ses lèvre…

**Teyla** : et si vous m'embrassiez plutôt…

**John** : j'espéré tellement que vous diriez ça !

Il combla l'espace entre les lèvres.

Peu à peu le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné puis ils s'éloignèrent pour ce regarder. Ils souriaient, ils étaient heureux. Elle recula et s'allongea sur le lit.

C'était une invitation et John ne se fit pas prier deux fois ; Il s'allongea sur la femme qu'il aimait d'un amour encore inconnu, elle déboutonna sa chemise et le fit passer sous elle. Teyla se mit à califourchon puits se redressa, elle enleva son haut et ce pencha à nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa, et fur et à masure que le temps passé, sans cessé de s'embrassé ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre.

La chaleur que leur passion provoquée, embuée les vitres de la chambre, les draps blanc se collés à leur peau. Le plaisir dut au bonheur de leur amour enfin trouvé se faisait entendre.

Le lendemain, Teyla se réveilla sur le tors de John celui-ci lui caressé l'épaule

**John** :je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

Elle leva la tête.

**Teyla** : je vais faire en sorte que tu en sois sûr, comme moi…

Ils remarquèrent en arrivant dans le mess que Liz et Rodney manger ensemble et ce souriaient.

Leur journée se passerait désormais dans le bonheur …lorsqu'un jour :

**Teyla** :JOHN , JOHN, …

Elle courait après lui et arriver à sa hauteur elle lui sauta dans les bras.

**John **: eh ! Mais quesqu'il te prend ma chéri !

**Teyla**, elle été toute excité : John, je suis enceinte !

**John** : quoi ? Mais c'est… , c'est…. waaoouu

Il l'à prit dans ces bras. Il l'aimer tellement.

Il les aimer tellement…

Neuf mois plus tard un magnifique bébé arriver sur atlantis son nom : mathias sheppard.

Une vie rêvée pour deux êtres humains heureux d'aimer…


End file.
